


Solemnly up to no good

by kalime80



Series: My Drarry poems [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalime80/pseuds/kalime80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The stanzas alternate between Draco's and Harry's p.o.v.; my idea was a two-columns layout, because they should run in parallel, but I don't know how to do it here, so I marked each stanza with H or D instead, and numbered them as well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Solemnly up to no good

**Author's Note:**

> The stanzas alternate between Draco's and Harry's p.o.v.; my idea was a two-columns layout, because they should run in parallel, but I don't know how to do it here, so I marked each stanza with H or D instead, and numbered them as well.

" Scared, Potter?"  
"You wish, Malfoy!"

I - D  
And I'm the one who's scared  
that you will never look inside my eyes  
and see beyond the clouds I gather there  
to hide my soul, that you would never take  
the hand you once rejected, should I dare  
to offer it again, but I'm not brave  
And yet I fear as well when you do look  
that you will read what I don't dare to say  
in every silence of my pointy face  
in every insulting word I throw at you  
when I try not to stare with pupils wide  
at you - your eyes, mouth, scar, unruly hair  
If I've been _Draco dormiens_ for too long  
now the tip of my tongue swells up with words  
I can not push forward past the tight rim  
of rivalry long gone, for it will change  
the boundaries between us. Can you take it?  
Titillate me and I'll stand to full attention

I - H  
And I'm the one who wishes way too much:  
I wish that I could read inside your eyes  
but they are pools of mercury, so still  
like two mirrors of Erised, like lakes  
of silver deep and shiny, but unmoved  
only reflecting pictures of myself  
And then your lips upturn the smallest way:  
is it a smirk? I dream that it's a smile  
hidden and secret, only meant for me,  
that every single insult aimed at me  
is transfigured endearment, some sweet word  
nobody else will get, and this is why  
I answer the same way, but I'm not bent  
on paths of self-destruction, lion-hearted  
to face Forbidden Forests of sure death  
in the shape of your face, should you dismiss  
my hand held out for you. I'm not this brave  
not even after drinking Liquid Luck

II - D  
Am I too bold for you, do I move too fast?  
Provoking you is the bestest of my skills  
and if you think that I've got dragon's guts  
then tame me, but be warned that just one glare  
will not suffice to extinguish the grey storms  
into my eyes, the heavy darkness there  
but maybe a loving gaze will do the trick:  
your irises are emeralds in chains  
like gems in dragon's lair, and let me be  
the dragon whom such treasure does belong to  
I cannot be the prince in Slytherin  
if everything that's green makes my breath catch  
with longing for your silly speccy face  
so will you be the jewel of my crown?  
You are the Golden Boy, you never will  
but since you are the Chosen One as well  
forget both dooming prophecy and Dark Lord:  
this time I'll be the one who chooses you

II - H  
What can I do to have you stare at me  
outside my dreams, with longing in your eyes?  
Should I walk thrice past the Requirement's Room  
till the seventh floor's corridor wears off?  
Polijuice into you, brew you Amortentia?  
I suck at Potions and I'm not into illusions:  
better be your true hate than your fake love  
Then I meet you in Great Hall or Quidditch Pitch  
and I do neither dare to hold you gaze  
nor call your given name, well, not aloud  
for, Draco, you've got stars named after you  
there's a whole constellation mocking me  
with pale and silent beauty out of my reach  
and, Draco, that's the name of raging beasts  
of impossible beauty and vicious thorns  
but should I ever wish to find my death  
upon a fire-breathing dragon's lips  
it is your mouth that I'll be looking for

III - D  
Sorry for being your bane in Hogwarts' years  
but were you just to ignore me, I could not stand it  
You know they say that opposites attract  
and I chose hate over your disregard  
for I craved your attention, and you could not  
be indifferent to your nemesis. Forgive  
every prank, every jinx, your broken nose  
Give head - erm - heed to me and let us come  
all the way round from foes to more than friends  
Here I swallow my dignity for you:  
did you know that when in ferret's skin  
I only wished to be your fluffy pet?  
Inside the Secret Chambers of my heart  
there's still a Basilisk. You are the one  
he'll listen to, the one who can defeat it  
parseltonguig my pride into submission  
until I'll hear the Phoenix of your soul  
making me healed and whole and worthy of you

III - H  
There's always been strong feelings between us  
and you know what they say about fine lines  
If I had a Time-Turner to first year  
I'll take your hand in mine, never let go  
I remember your face, so fair and thin  
with eyes gone huge, while throwing snakes at me  
I wish I used my parseltongue on you  
to see what comes from duels, see if you will  
behave like a good Slytherin to me  
writhing and coiling at my hissed word  
There was no need for your Dementor's trick:  
already I had lost my mind for you  
falling hard, and I already knew  
without even the luxury of your kiss  
the hopelessness of unrequited love  
And yet I never dared to give up hope  
or quit the silent following your name  
on the Marauder's Map, in nights obsessed

IV - D  
Nevermore will I weep and whine with ghosts  
but should you ever find me in tears again  
and want again to split me open wide  
to quench your needs in my upsurging blood  
there are so many spells at your wand's point  
better than Sectumsempra. Will you dare  
to lay your hands upon my flesh so pale  
to slowly stroke instead of strike with rage  
or will you ever be the Gryffindor  
too pure and innocent for every thing unclean  
that I'm willing to offer? It won't hurt  
for more than a few seconds, it's not like  
you never ever relished my pain  
But then, I've seen the way you ride a broom  
and I'd like you anyday to try out mine  
for the grip of your muscles, the delight on your face  
'cause since the very first school Quidditch match  
it's not the Golden Snitch I aim to catch

IV - H  
You were the cutest ferret that I've seen  
but then you are more beautiful as man  
with your face etched clear, even in pain  
or turned to wrath, when I was blind to see  
the despair in your eyes, the wetness there  
when you were crying and I made you bleed  
feeling like my own heart was slashed as well  
but there is a dark corner in my soul  
where I am glad for the crisscross of scars  
left on your chest, contrasting the Dark Mark  
with my brand of possession, cutting hope  
into you. But do believe me, now  
I'd rather have you Crucioing my nerves  
than hurt you again or raise my hand in rage  
upon your pale perfection. Maybe time  
has made me bold enough now to confess  
fistfighting was the only way to touch  
how else could we get close, if not exchanging blows?

V - D  
You make a complete Hufflepuff of me  
and although I despise it, must surrender  
just like I did under your hidden stare  
\- but I felt you were there, believe me I did -  
when I could not kill Dumbledore, but killed  
any hope to deserve to be loved back  
'cause despicable me, I'm unredeemed  
And still you saved me from the Fiendfyre  
so I will hold on memories of flight  
and warmth a-blazing where my arms did touch  
your body tense and supple, strong and hot  
I did feel precious for a moment there  
but then, you are the Saviour, that's your job  
Yet how can I dismiss the way I feel?  
Seeing you limp as dead undid me to the bone  
the light of the Unforgivable the only sickly green I've ever seen  
and when you opened up your greens again  
I vowed, and it's Unbreakable, that I would never let you slip away

V - H  
And there you stood, all shivering but set  
more beautiful than Veelas to my eyes  
with hair like moonbeams spun, as fair as stars  
on the Astronomy Tower, in the night of doom  
when you defied Lord Voldemort alone  
by lowering you wand. I dare to hope  
you felt me there, that you draw strength from me  
Let misjudgments be buried and forgotten  
you had courage to rebel, you're untainted  
Then we started to save each other's life:  
you did not give me away, I lifted you  
from fiery raging hell into my arms  
and you did hug me then, gripping me hard  
I held your heat with me and into the war  
I went with hope of coming back to you  
and not for Deathly Hallows did I win:  
remember I could only save the world  
because I've had your Hawthorn in my hand

VI - D

So this is when my banter falls apart  
and I stand bare of masks in front of you  
allowing all my wishes and my fears  
to well up and be seen inside my eyes  
and it's not smoke and mirrors, this is truth:  
that I did yearn for you, and long and pine  
and now I hope you won't be scared away  
should feelings I kept hidden be undisclosed  
I'll shout your name from the highest tower here  
so loud even the Giant Squid will hear me  
In a spurt of wild magic, one of the purest kind  
I have shattered my heart in tiny pieces  
and I will fold you a thousand paper cranes  
putting a slice of it in every one  
and send them all to you on the gentlest breeze  
for you're the very Horcrux of my soul  
Let me swallow your fears within this kiss  
and I'll be your Love-Eater from now on

VI - H  
When I died, I had time to search my heart  
before my resurrection, and no more  
I'm frightened by the cravings I found there  
If I had been afraid of your rejection  
I saw your face the moment I came back  
and maybe it's time to step into the sun  
stripped of shyness and fears, and shed the Cloak:  
no more will I be invisible for you  
and should you smile at me with glowing eyes  
wandless spells of Patronus will I cast  
without conscious intention. I'm expecting  
at least a thousand stags leaping around me  
conjured by dreams of you loving me back  
or will they take silvery peacocks' shape?  
I feel like I should bear another scar  
not lightning bolt but dragon, carved with care  
upon my heart, and if desires match  
your gorgeousness, all wishes will be granted

"Wish for you to be mine, Harry"  
"Scared you would never ask, Draco"

 

_So this is how they made their peace at last_   
_and more than peace, this is how they made love_   
_under the Whomping Willow stilled branches_   
_\- Wizarding world and Muggles both rejoicing -_   
_when Draco dared, when Harry did surrender_   
_and the Mischief was managed, evermore_


End file.
